Drake on Tour
by jujusites
Summary: Drake, is on tour what happens when he makes some enemies will his fans stay or leave.
1. Getting Ready

_Drake On Tour_

_Chapter 1: Getting Ready._

_A/N: Sorry ive been gone so long here is a new fanfic_

_I don't own Drake and Josh or iCarly_

_Or the characters, except for ones I created._

"Drake it's time to go hurry up or we will be late" Said Josh, who was trying to get drake out the door to the airport. "But we don't the plane doesn't leave till 5:00" said drake. "Well unless you want to take the commercial plane with all the annoying people the most of the tour I suggest we hurry and catch an earlier flight to get to LAX where your plane is do to you making an unauthorized trip to Mexico." Josh said to drake. "Those were some good burritos." Drake said, "Yeah and costly too, you could have been sent to jail but lucky for you they just made you land at LAX" Josh said. Drake was almost done packing his suitcase when a thought came over his mind. "How are we going to get on the runway at LAX from our public gate?" Drake asked curiously. "I'm your manager no need to worry I got that all took care of last month." Josh said. Drake and Josh were getting the final stuff together when Megan walked in. "You guys are finally moving out of the house?!" Megan asked jokingly. "Megan you know where we are going, we still have the manager spot open for the security team if you want it." Josh said to Megan. "Josh, Why are you offering Megan a spot to help us she can like poison us?" Drake said. "Then you can like pay for someone to fill that spot, Megan doesn't prank us that much anymore" Said Josh. "I'll take the spot if you agree to get me a new car." Megan said. Drake and josh both looked at each other. "Sure why not , no car cost as much as what we would have to pay someone else."

_2 hours later at San Diego Int. airport._

"Now boarding American Eagle Flight Number EGF3647, to los Angeles." Is what Drake, Josh and Megan heard over the speakers josh knew that Megan would change her mind so he got her ticket too. They all sat in first class, yeah it was as annoying as it would if they were in the back but still is sort of annoying so they knew they would need to switch to the private jet over at LAX. "This is kind of nice" Drake said. "Yeah, it is brotha" Josh said. Drake, josh and Megan enjoyed the forty-five minute flight to Los Angeles.

"Okay, we need to find the sign with Drakes name on it to get to where we need to go" Josh said. It took them ten minutes but they found the person. As soon as they found the person, they went straight to security to get an escort to the runway and show them confirmation papers, and their flight plans. Security took awhile but finally gave security all the proof that they needed to show they can get access to the plane and all of that. They were a little late, but drake was happy he isn't going to be as late as some copy cat stars. Like Justin Bieber, who speed and still get to places late. Drake thought to himself that sooner or later behavior like that would have to catch to a star. Drake, knew he had a wonderful manager that would prevent him from making stupid mistakes like that and has a great leader for his security team that would prevent him from getting bad publicity, of course drake was smart enough not to do said stupid things or he would get his but handed to him be everyone, including Mindy who helped organize the tour Mindy has helped Josh a lot with the planning, well she interned for a record company and got Drake a lot of gigs through that. Drake began seeing why, Josh liked Mindy so much she was very smart and helpful when needed. As they got closer to the plane drake began thinking about how lucky he is to have such a great team behind him. "So what town are we going to land in?" Drake asked "Well I think our first concert is in Aurora, Illinois so we will land at what ever their local airport is." Drake and Josh alerted the pilot to take them to the local airport and not one of the Main airports everyone uses, as Drake wanted to avoid paparazzi at the airport. The pilot informed them that there is a local airport in that town so they wouldn't have to travel too far. So they called and told the airport to be expecting them, usually they require more notice but understood privacy was a big concern. Drake and josh arrived at Aurora Municipal Airport, around 9:30. "Wow we were on the plane for four hours! I lost so much time." Drake said, "No we were on the plane for two hours, Illinois is two hours ahead of us" Josh said. "Yeah, boob." Megan said.

They didn't have to play till tomorrow but decided they were going to go ahead and set some stuff up at the venue the concert was going to be at. Drake was scheduled to play at the Paramount Theater. He had the whole theater reserved for tomorrow so he can practice and then have his security team set up. Drake was nervous about having his first tour, but was happy he was opening in a small town, of course he was going to play at bigger palces but he was glad he got one smaller place. Drake was practicing when he noticed something, some how some fans with a camera got in, "Hey what are you guys doing here, and why does she look like my sister?" Drake said. "Well we are iCarly." Said the nerdy kid. "I Who?" Drake asked. "iCarly, you know Sam, Carly, Freddy." They said as they pointed at them selves. "Nope, don't know" Drake said. "Well your manager and security team cleared us saying we can film you live to our fans, of course they pay a few dollars which some will go to charity the rest to us." Sam said. "Hey, why don't I get any." Drake said. "Cause Carly and Freddy arnt going to see a cent." Sam said as she laughed.

_To be continued _

A/N: Okay hope you guys enjoyed. Any ideas let me know and I will try to fit them in the story, and Happy 3rd Birthday to my page it has been around for three years! Go like it put drakeandjosh2 after the / after com.


	2. The Fox Valley

_Drake On Tour_

_Chapter 2: The Fox Valley._

_A/N: Any Ideas Let me know_

_I don't own Drake and Josh or iCarly_

_Or the characters, except for ones I created._

"Man, it looks like it is going to storm out luckily we're inside." Drake said. "I heard sometimes out here it clears up fast I guess that is how this area got the name the Windy City. Well we are in the suburbs of the windy city." Josh Said. "Yeah, well I wonder why this area is called the Fox Valley, I don't see any foxes." Drake asked. "The world may never know, now get ready for your concert." Josh Said. "Fine, I will!" Drake said. Drake didn't really feel like practicing getting ready he knew he was good, but if he wanted to be gaining his famous spot back from Justin, he would have to do the best he can and practice. Even Facebook isn't sure if Drake is famous. Drake knew there was another singer named drake and doesn't want to be confused with him so he uses most of his full name when he performs. Drake is lucky he gave Josh a second chance most other managers would of forced him to change his songs to some type of pop garbage, because that is what the record companies are looking for. Drake, being who he is absolutely hates pop garbage. Drake was thinking of the current artist who sing pop garbage when he was interrupted. "Hey, drake! We have a song we made as a theme to our webshow you want to help sing it we really want to have someone famous help sing it." Carly said. "Well it depends on if it is pop garbage. If it is I wont sing it." Drake told Carly. "It is somewhat pop garbage but can you please look at it and maybe help preform it tonight live in front of our fans." Carly pleaded. "Fine, if I do will you leave me alone." Drake asked "Sure, thank you." Carly said. "We will practice it in an hour." Drake said. "Oh, by the way we will be touring with you as your manager and security team gave us the go ahead on creating the Live experience DVD for you." Carly said. "Fine, but why do you want to go to all the shows isn't that spending too much of your money." Drake asked Curiously. "No, we are flying with you as stated in our contract, and we want to make sure we get the best video quality that we can." Carly said. "Fine, whatever just stay out of my way and we wont have any problems, and Welcome to team Drake!" Drake said.

_A few hours later_

"How, or we all doing tonight Fox Valley!" Drake said. As the crowd was going wild "tonight we have a special performance first I will start off with one of mine and iCarlys new songs now put your hands together to welcome iCarly's Sam and Carly to the stage." Drake said. "Thanks, Drake, I hope you are as excited as we are to sing this new song." Carly said. "Okay, now for what you have all been waiting for me singing. We will start with this new song first." Drake said. "Now, put your hands together for Mine and Carlys new song Leave it all to me" Drake said.

"_I know you see  
Somehow the world will change for me  
And be so wonderful_

Live life, breathe air  
I know somehow we're gonna get there  
And feel so wonderful

I will make you change your mind  
These things happen all the time  
And it's all real  
I'm telling you just how I feel

So wake up the members of my nation, it's your time to be  
There's no chance unless you take one and the time to see  
The brighter side of every situation, some things are meant to be  
So give me your best and leave the rest to me

I know it's time  
To raise the hand that draws the line  
And be so wonderful

Golden sunshine  
I know somehow it's gonna be mine  
And feel so wonderful

Show me what you can become  
There's a dream in everyone  
And it's all real  
I'm telling you just how I feel

So wake up the members of my nation, it's your time to be  
There's no chance unless you take one and the time to see  
The brighter side of every situation, some things are meant to be  
So give me your best and leave the rest to me

Leave it all to me  
(Leave it all to me)  
So make it right  
(Make it alright)  
And see it through  
(You got to)  
You know won't be free until you

Wake up the members of my nation, it's your time to be  
There's no chance unless you take one and the time to see  
The brighter side of every situation, some things are meant to be  
So give me your best and leave the rest to me  
Leave it all to me, leave it all to me, just leave it all to me"

"Drake you were awesome, I didn't think that the song would be as good as it was." Carly said. "Well anything is possible here on team drake" Drake said. "Why, don't you have a deal with a company if you are so talented?" Drake asked "We tried that before they tried changing the show too much, we even tried advertisement, we will never do that again we lost a lot of fans do to that." Carly said. "Yeah, those were some pretty bad shoes, bad as in suckish not in good." Drake said. "Well, those stupid Techfoot people never will bother us again and will teach them to test out products ahead of time so their advertisers don't pull out." Carly spoke. "Well, it is time for my next song I am sure what ever want to be pop star is done, I don't know where josh finds these people but luckily he found you." Drake said.

_To be continued. _

_**A/N: **_**So, before I see some comments complaining it isn't a new song. This is in a format of a tv show, okay so they are in the tv show of course they don't know they are in a tv show so the theme song to the tv show is a new song to them that they created and song. Also, most of this story do research of areas or flights to have some realism in it (I live in the Fox Valley Area as much personal as I will get). Thanks Comment, follow, favorite please. **


End file.
